Temporary co stars
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate and Felicity film a movie together


Felicity was sitting on her bed in her pajamas when a director called her he said he wants her to star in a short adult film about a lesbian who bring a lover home but she's more of a dominant type and he already found her co star it was a suprise They start filming in a few months.

**Fast forward**

It was night time Felicity showed up on set which was in Toronto it was a decent looking house with one bedroom. She saw the director blocking someone "oh Ms Parker meet your lover." The director moved out of the way and reviled her co star it was Kate felicity eyes widened as did Kate's but instead of causing a negative scene they both decided to play it professionaly.

"Hi kate!"felicity greeted excitedly then they both embraced eachother "what the fuck Kate?"felicity whispered in Kate's ear angrily then they pulled away smiling "you two know eachother?"the director asked confused "oh yes we're like sisters." "So Katie what are you doing here?" Kate giggled "well the director quietly approached me while i was with Humphrey doing groceries about doing a role in a adult film and i went what the hell i wanted to see what's all the fuss about." The director laughed "well glad to bring you two together now felicity I'm gonna warn you ahead of time Kate's character is super aggressive which means she's gonna be,she's gonna spank you really hard and pulverized you,are you ok with this?" Felicity laughed "I've been spanked many times before kate won't be any different." "Say that after i destroy your big fat grotesque ass!"Kate barked in her head.

The director clapped his hands happily "well glad to bring you two together,now let's get you two in costume."

**Scene transition**

Kate and Felicity were out in the backyard changing into their dresses kate had a red dress felicity had a green one "ugh i can't believe i have to make out with you."felicity said in disgust Kate scoffed "please." Both of the girl finished putting on their clothes and fixed their hair then Kate chuckled "I'm gonna enjoy making your ass glow red like an Apple." Felicity grinned "funny that's exactly what Humphrey told me."

Kate growled at that remark but before she could do anything the producer came out "it's time girls."she said.

Felicity and Kate stood out at the front door facing each other in a embrace with Kate's right hand on the door knob and the director next to them "ok kate you are going to open the door while Felicity is sucking on your tongue and...well you two read the script."the director shrugged.

The director started counting down "Ok ready and action!" Kate pulled felicity into a aggressive kiss and turned the knob and opened the door revealing the cameraman Kate pushed felicity into the house and closed the door with her left foot the cameraman followed their every move. Kate pushed felicity against the wall knocking some picture frames down "wow aggressive are we?"felicity said her line kate cackled "baby you haven't seen aggression yet."Kate said kissing Felicity's neck then grabbing her dress at the chest and then ripping it completely off showing her bra and panties Kate giggled evily then turned her around and unstraped her bra and threw it away "don't need that thing anything more."Kate giggled.

Kate turned felicity back around and started squeezing her breasts and kissed them felicity moaned causing Kate to giggle "yeah tonight you're gonna be my playmate so buckle up sweetcheeks!"Kate said seductively then she buried her face between felicity's breasts and made motorboat engine sounds while shaking her head.

Then Kate pushed her on the couch the Cameraman followed Kate ripped off her dress and took off her bra and panties felicity took off hers and kate pounced on felicity making out with her their tongue's battling eachother felicity rubbed her hands all over Kate's back and squeezed her ass Kate grunted and pulled away and stood up grabbed Felicity's arm and forcibly yanked her up and leaned her over the couch and rubbed her ass "my goodness look at that beautiful ass."Kate said then she slapped felicity's left cheek causing a loud slap sound echoing throughout the house "that's a pleasant sound."Kate said then she slapped it again then she rubbed her hands together and raised both her hands "doubletime."she said and then she began slapping felicity the ass like they where drums felicity bit her lips and held back a whimper by the time kate was finished felicity's ass was bright red "you don't happen to have a strapon would ya?"Kate asked felicity groaned "n..no" Kate grabbed her arm "that's ok lets go to your room." Kate pulled felicity into her room with the Cameraman following Kate threw felicity on the bed a and pounced on the bed and grabbed Felicity and pulled her into the Doggystyle position "Come here you." Kate said then she began humping her ass.

Kate bit her lip grunting as he grinded the thrusted then grinded again "aahh!"Kate moaned as she thrusted faster then she groaned in annoyance "no satisfaction that way."then she flipped felicity on her back and place her crotch against her's and grinded her hips.

Kate shivered "much better." Felicity grabbed Kate's tightly groaning as she held her close both wolves moaned loudly felicity wrapped her legs around Kate's waist as she grinded harder "shit."felicity groaned. "Agh damn!"Kate exclaimed as she grinded the bed rocked back and forth then Kate thrusted her hips at hyperspeed felicity's eyes rolled back as her breasts jiggled Kate gritted her teeth "ARGH come on!"Kate exclaimed felicity moaned in high pitched "oh I'm cumming...I'm cumming." Kate stopped thrusting and returned to grinding hard "Argh I'm cumming too i'm..." Kate didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt her orgasm at the same time Felicity did Kate and Felicity made the funniest faces ever which the Cameraman made sure to get both their toes curled then kate pressed her nose against felicity bending them up Kate and Felicity both twitched and snorted.

Then they both relaxed as Kate collapsed next to felicity both panting "best...night ever."kate panted the director made the signal to cut and the Cameraman went away "that was excellent girls."the director said happily kate and felicity both chuckled then glared at eachother with hatred.


End file.
